Impossible Problems
by Original Max A
Summary: A frustrating professor is giving Amita a hard time. She wants to prove herself to him once and for all. Will Charlie be able to convince her that she doesn't have to? S2 CA


The plan is for this to be a one shot. I had this inspiration one dayand tried to make it come true while keeping the characters, in character. By the way, I don't own Numb3rs or it's characters, blah, blah. Please enjoy. And there is a little lime here so you've been warned.

-Original Max A

* * *

Amita scribbled furiously in her notebook, occasionally drawing graphic expressions of her equations on the chalkboard. Getting her second degree in Astrophysics was a taller order than she had realized. It wasn't that she didn't think it was going to be hard work, but she didn't think it would be much different than what she had been doing for the past few years with Charlie. Astrophysics, though related, was a whole another world. Her specialties complemented each other, but didn't make the process much easier. That was why she was here at Cal-Sci at 11:00pm.

Having finals this week were stressing her out enough, but her last class added to her frustration ten-fold. Her last class for the day had finished at 10:00pm and she just couldn't get the last part of the lecture out of her mind. Although most professors at Cal-Sci were okay and down to earth, this last one she had, Dr. Polanski, was a pompous asshole. He didn't do anything overt, but it was obvious he had little to no respect for the women in his field… correction, woman. Amita was the only one in her class. She had been in that situation before, but it wasn't something that she liked. Her professor obviously didn't expect her to do as well as the guys in her class and he made not-so-subtle hints that he 'disapproved' of her relationship with Charlie, not that it was any of his business.

Today was just that last straw and she was driven to prove him wrong. His attitude needed to stop. He gave her class this problem at the beginning of the semester that he didn't think anyone could solve. She decided tonight that she was going to solve it, if only to shut him up. The door creaked behind her.

"Amita?"

Amita jumped and dropped her pencil and chalk to the floor. She turned and saw Charlie, silhouetted in the light of the doorway.

"Charlie," she started, gathering her things, "What are you doing here?"

Charlie walked in, "It's my office."

Amita let out a small breath, "Right. Sorry. I'll just get out of your way."

Charlie held his hands up, "No, that's okay."

He turned to the chalk board, "What are you working on?"

"A hostile takeover," she replied. Charlie raised an eyebrow to her.

"It's just this guy, Dr. Polanski. He's getting on my nerves," she replied shaking her head. Charlie closed his eyes.

"Polanski, Polanski," he opened his eyes, "with the unibrow?"

Amita nodded, "That's the one."

"Seems like a nice guy."

Amita shook her head, "He doesn't like teaching those who are genetically inferior, namely women."

Charlie was shocked, "Apparently he doesn't know you. You are not inferior in the least bit."

Amita smiled, "Present company eluded off-course."

Charlie shrugged, "You managed to come on top in your field while at the same time mastering social graces. An accomplishment I'm still working on."

"Come on, Charlie. You're fine in social situations," she said.

"You think so?" he asked with doubt in his voice. Amita knew what he was referring to, but decided not to comment.

"Yeah."

Charlie smiled and looked back at the board.

"So do you want any help?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to do this all on my own, or else I'll never live it down. It would just give him more reasons to doubt me."

"What other reasons did he say he had?"

Amita shrugged, "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Apparently you and I are involved in an illicit love affair and that's the only reason I have my advanced degree."

Charlie paled by two shades, "Amita, I'm so sorry. I straighten him out first thing in the morning."

Amita stood up, "Don't worry about it. I told you, he's an ass. He wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Still that's no reason for him to treat you like this."

"I'm used to it," she replied and started working here notebook again.

"Used to it? How can you…"

"I'm a girl. Although there are more women in the sciences than there ever were; some people still doubt that there is such a thing as gender equality. Anyway, why are you here so late?"

"Test papers. I forgot them when I left and I promised my class they'd get them on Monday. But, Amita, you know don't have to prove anything, right?" Charlie asked.

"Well, not to you. But…"

"Not to anyone. There is no reason why you should waste your time on anyone who doesn't see how incredible you really are."

"I appreciate that, Charlie, but I've got to work." She said walked over to the chalkboard. She started drawing graphs with notebook in her hand.

Charlie walked up behind her.

"You can't do this forever."

"Do what?"

"Try to prove your worth to others. I did that when I was at Princeton. I still do that. And you know what, it doesn't help. I can't control what people think about me. All I can control is what I do."

Amita kept drawing, "That's what I'm doing now, I'm…"

"Amita," Charlie said softly and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stopped. He rubbed that back of her shoulder blades in a slow circle with his thumbs. Amita took a deep breath and relaxed into his touch. Gaining confidence, Charlie put his other hand on her shoulders and rubbed them. Amita closed her eyes and sighed.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Amita asked in a hushed tone.

Charlie smiled, "My mom. She would do this for me whenever I was stressed out as a kid."

"So you inherited this ability?"

"You could say that," Charlie stopped and whispered over Amita's shoulder, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," she whispered and turned around to face him. She froze before she said anything, surprised he was so close. She took a breath.

"Thanks."

Charlie smiled, "Anytime."

Charlie walked back to his desk and gathered his papers, "So, how are your other classes?"

Amita leaned on the desk, still facing the board, "Stressful, but a good stress. Like when I'm working with you."

"I cause you stress?" he asked

Amita smiled, "Good stress. Productive stress,"

Charlie laughed. "I guess that's a good thing. But then you had to abandon me for Physics," he joked.

"I'm still here," she replied.

Charlie sat down next to her on the desk, "Not as much as you used to be."

"Well, I do my best."

"I know, I just miss having you around."

Amita turned to face Charlie, "Well, I miss being around."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Charlie inched closer to Amita, "Is it bad that I'm glad to hear you say that?"

"Yes," she replied and then grinned, "But I don't mind."

"You don't mind bad people?" Charlie questioned.

Amita rolled her eyes, "Charlie, you are anything, but bad. Any type of deviance from you is more entertaining than malicious."

Charlie let out a short breath, "You're been spending way too much time with Larry."

"Funny, Larry says I spent too much time with you. He says that I need to break a few of my "Charlie" habits."

"Charlie habits?" he laughed, "Glad I had such an influence on you."

"Shut up!" Amita demanded and lightly whacked Charlie on the arm. Charlie shrugged.

"People adapt to who and what's around them."

"I guess so," Amita replied and looked at the board again. She suddenly popped up and grabbed her notebook. She walked to the chalkboard and started drawing.

"Amita?"

"I think I've got it," she replied and scribbled in her notebook. Charlie's last comment sparked a new train of thought that Amita needed to run with. She furiously went back and forth between her notebook and the board. Charlie sat and watched her work. It was an interesting role reversal. He couldn't disturb her out of respect for her work and the fact that she had sat waiting for him countless times. He admired the speed and accuracy at which she worked. She was completely focused. Amita did a lot of her work at home or on her laptop, so it was rare he got to see her this way.

Amita had stopped being aware of Charlie's presence. She was completely absorbed in solving this equation. She knew in her bones that she was on the right track. Just a little more and she'd find the answer.

But, slowly, as she continued writing, her method began to unravel. She could see it happening, but couldn't stop it. She had to follow this to its natural conclusion. She finished and looked at her failed equation. She grewfrustrated at lack of success andthrew her notebook to the ground. She grabbed the eraser and started wiping the chalkboard. This was the fifth failed breakthrough that she had.

"Amita, it's okay," Charlie stated from behind her. Amita wiped faster.

"No, it's not. I'm sick of people doubting me," she said in anger. She grabbed the chalk and started over.

"If it's not Polanski, it's Richards, if not him, it's someone else. Over and over again. I'm this or I'm that which means I can't be a serious professional in my field. Or Astrophysics and mathematics is something my family forced me into. Some people think I'm pretty, so I must be stupid. I'm Indian and they're surprised I speak good English!"

Amita turned from the board, "Everything…"

Suddenly, a soft pair of lips were up against hers. A warm hand touched her face. Amita was shocked, but felt her anger melting away. Charlie carefully released her and rested his hand on her shoulders. He could easily read the question in her eyes and tried to answer it as best he could.

"I…I…I couldn't let you finish that thought. I care about you and I can't let you believe any less of yourself. I can't even hear it as a passing thought. Amita, you are amazing and deserve everything you've achieved and will achieve. I just need you to know that…You do know that, right?" he said earnestly.

"I'm getting the picture," Amita replied softly. She looked down and back up at Charlie, "Thank you."

Charlie smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "Your welcome."

Something about him always inspired hope within her. She could always count on him to say something or do something that would make her day easier, her load lighter or just give her a distraction. Sure his intelligence was what impressed her at first, but it was hisgenuine and honest spirit that kept her around. As she thought about this and Charlie influence on her life,he lifted his handawayfrom her and something insideher snapped.Amita grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving.

"Amita, what---"

Amita stepped up and kissed Charlie full on. Her kiss wasn't sweet and chaste, but strong and passionate. She wanted to show him how much his faith meant to her and just how much she cared about him in return. It took as second, but Charlie returned the kiss with equal fervor. Excited and encouraged, Amita slowly opened her mouth to Charlie. He took the time to capture each one of her lips before exploring her mouth. Amita released a moan as Charlie's hands wandered to the small of her back, holding her to him. He carefully moved them backward and braced Amita against the chalkboard, while still proceeding to kiss her senseless. Amita had her hand in his hair and the other across his waist. She wanted him as close as possible. Charlie began leaving her mouth and kissing along her jaw line, down around her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point. With difficulty, Amita held her moans back with only an occasional "mmm" coming out of her mouth. Unconsciously, she rolled her hips, grinding into Charlie's pelvis, exciting moans from him. He returned back to kissing her mouth and, with great effort, broke it off. He stared directly into Amita's eyes. He was excited by the desire that he saw there and immediately started to regret what he was about to do.

"We should stop," he said breathlessly.

"I know," she replied... and kissed him again. Charlie held her tighter, pressing his full body against her. Amita moaned and quick moved her head back.

"Sorry. I wanted to stop…"

"You want stop?" Charlie asked nervously, scared he had forced Amita into something.

"No, no," Amita replied quickly, "I don't want to stop, believe me, but we have to."

Charlie looked bravely into her eyes, "No, we don't. You're not my student anymore, Amita. We can do whatever we want."

"No, we can't. Not here, not like this. Charlie, once we get involved there's no going back. Once we start, we'll have keep going all the way even to a…"

"Faulty conclusion?" Charlie finished. Amita nodded slowly.

"Well what's worse. Getting a false conclusion and starting over or simply staring at the possibilities?" he asked.

Amita looked at Charlie's earnest eyes and looked away.

"I don't know," she whispered. Charlie took his hand and touched Amita's face, guiding her to look at him.

"Please...think about it," he replied softy and then smiled at her.

"Least libidinous place on campus, huh?"

Amita laughed, amazed he could make a joke at a time like this. She smiled back at him, "Hardly."

Charlie backed up and allowed Amita room to leave the office. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Charlie saw her notebook on the ground and picked it up. He flipped through it for a second and huffed.

"No wonder you couldn't solve this," he said under his breath.

"What?" Amita asked, coming back to him.

Charlie turned to her, "This is one of the Millennium problems. You could spend years on this and not get an answer."

"But I know all of the Millennium problems, that's not one of them," she replied.

"No, look," Charlie said handed the notebook to her, "It's embedded in the problem."

Amita flipped through her notebook as the realizationdawned on her.

"That bastard," she muttered.

Charlie shook his head, "He shouldn't do that to his students. I'm going to have totalk with him."

"No," Amita said quickly.

"Why? What he's doing is wrong."

Amita choose her next words very carefully, "If you do that, he might be harder on me that he already is. It will give further credence in his belief that we're…involved."

Charlie straightened up and looked into Amita's eyes.

"And we're not," Charlie stated.

Amita took a deep, sad breath.

"No, we're not," she said and walked to the door. She grabbed the knob and turned it, but didn't leave the office. She turned her head to look at Charlie again.

"At least, not yet."

She left and the door didn't fully close behind her.


End file.
